Yours Truly, Natsume Hyuuga
by buttercupbella
Summary: For The Devils Song. When a certain love-struck flamecaster's letter gets mixed up in the post office, mayhem ensues. "PS. I don't actually like roses, I wanted Cool Blue Sky. But I understand if you can't chuck her in the mailbox."


**Yours Truly, Natsume Hyuuga**

_buttercupbella_

* * *

When a certain love-struck flamecaster's letter gets mixed up in the post office, mayhem ensues. "PS. I don't actually like roses, I wanted Cool Blue Sky. But I understand if you can't chuck her in the mailbox." Natsume-centric.

* * *

.

The fire in the post office started with a love letter.

Frustrated, Natsume threw another ball of crumpled paper to the heaps of wasted notebook pages assembling in his trash can.

If it wasn't for his humongous pride and ego, then maybe it wouldn't be this complicated _and_ corny.

Natsume breathed in sharply and set his fountain pen on another clean sheet. This wasn't going to take long, he promised himself.

_Dear Mikan,_

_._

_._

"_Uh, hey, I just wanted to tell you something_," Sumire muttered as she glanced at her newly-polished nails. "What kind of sentence is this? The sender surely is hopeless at making love letters."

Anna giggled as she set the tray of iced tea down on the table. She snatched the piece of paper from Sumire and began reading out loud. "_You make me feel idiotic and speechless—_wait, why is there a crossed out phrase here? I think it says '_because you're an idiot yourself'_."

"Poor Mikan," Nonoko smiled after drinking the refreshments. After a second of furrowing eyebrows, Sumire pulled the girls onto the couch and whispered excitedly.

"I have a _brilliant _idea."

.

.

Right after class ended, Natsume inspected his mailbox quietly and withdrew a letter with a slight smile plastered on his face.

"_Dear Mr. Anonymous," _Natsume read, frowning at the words written using glitter pens. He certainly needed to watch more carefully when Polka took out her pencil case. "_I wonder how you've managed to write a letter confessing your feelings yet you've never given me anything that might make me interested in you."_

Natsume blinked. Leave it to girls to be materialistic—as he felt the heavy coins in his pocket, he smirked to himself and immediately began writing a reply.

.

.

Hayate scratched the back of his head and picked up the envelope on his doorstep, wondering why on Earth he even received one. A bouquet of roses also lay on the floor, and Hayate scooped them up and placed them in a nearby glass of water.

He raised his eyebrows at the letter.

"_Here are red roses as proof of my, uh, liking you. I hope you don't make me buy a house next, unless you're ready for—never mind."_

Hayate spontaneously became enthusiastic at the thought of free things, so he grabbed the pen that was sitting primly on the table.

.

.

"_Dear someone who gives away freebies," _Natsume read, a bit annoyed at the hypocrisy of a certain pig-tailed female. "_Thank you for the roses, but I already have someone I like. PS._ _I don't actually like roses, I wanted Cool Blue Sky, but I understand if you can't chuck her in the mailbox_. _I might change my mind if you manage to send her._"

"What _the hell _is Cool Blue Sky?" Natsume made his way to the department store with a scoff, and he saw Mikan and Ruka eating Howalons.

Maybe they were together because Mikan liked—

"Hi, Natsume!" Mikan cheerfully waved, earning Natsume's glare. "Do you want Howalons?"

"Save them for your big mouth," Natsume muttered coldly and turned to Ruka.

"Do you know what Cool Blue Sky is?" he said, trying to be as quiet and emotionless as possible, as to show that he didn't suspect Ruka of actually stealing _who_ was his.

Ruka scrunched his nose and stared at his best friend for a while with a weird look. "Isn't that an action figure?"

After a moment of registration, Natsume left with a smug look on his face.

.

.

Hotaru's lip twitched as one of her inventions fetched a scented piece of paper lying outside her laboratory. She lusted for companies offering partnerships, but when she saw the person to whom the letter was addressed, she rolled her eyes at the stupidity. She was not, in any way, a messenger for her idiotic friend.

But still. There was no harm in playing around, is there?

She opened the letter and read thoroughly, wincing at the toy with the package. "_There. Change your mind, okay? I'm running out of savings."_

Hotaru smiled in her nefarious manner and immediately knew who else, besides herself, was hopeless when it came to romance.

She pressed on a remote button and entered a command on her laptop. With their fixed purple gaze, Hotaru's eyes glinted, the taciturn girl wondering how much money she could make by producing copies of the love letter.

.

.

The first thing Natsume saw was a black box and an empty piece of paper.

The box exploded, and Natsume woke up hours later to find that said box was a prototype of a different kind of _baka _gun and that the word _stupid _was stamped across his head.

He was just _that _unlucky to like a girl who had a genius best friend (but he was a genius himself, if it even matters).

If Mikan didn't want any letter, then Natsume would play along the rules of her game.

Figuring Howalons were out of season, Natsume bought the most expensive chocolates in Central Town and wrapped the box with crimson wrapper. He was sacrificing his guts to be this cheesy.

.

.

"Why are Koko and Mochu eating the _damn_ chocolates?"

Mikan turned as Natsume pounded his fist on the armchair beside him. She looked at him with innocent eyes. "What chocolates?"

Natsume gritted his teeth and blushed furiously through his eyes (if it was even possible). "The ones I gave y—"

He stopped mid-sentence and realized—it was Shouda who had glitter pens (which Professor Jinno abhorred so much that he could not give tests if Sumire was to bring them out). Hayate Matsudaira called Imai his "Cool Blue Sky". And Imai definitely was the classy one, writing an empty reply and trying her new invention out without consequences of breaking the law.

Which meant that Mikan never knew about his _goddamn _confession.

.

Hours later, fire trucks assembled outside the post office as Narumi tried to interrogate a hissing Natsume and control the students' hysteria.

Amidst the thick crowd running from the fires, Mikan, oblivious of everything, swallowed a mouthful of Howalon and mumbled, "What happened, anyway?"

.

As a shadow quickly moved away from anyone's sight, an empty foil of chocolate glimmered under the bright light of the blaze, lying on the spot where Tsubasa nearly died laughing.

.

.

**end**

* * *

**|Author's Note| **For **The Devils Song**- Merry Christmas! I hope it was decent enough :) Concrits are deeply appreciated, and happy holidays to you.


End file.
